1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a system for displaying images utilizing the same, and in particular relates to an AM-OLED panel and design method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes and organic light emitting diodes, have been widely used in flat panel displays, wherein active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AM-OLED) panels have attracted much attention due to characteristics, such as thin dimension, light weight, spontaneous luminescence with high luminance efficiency, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high contrast, high-response speed, and full color.
For AM-OLED panels, wide and long metal traces, for example metal traces having widths larger than 100 μm, are generally used as power lines around a peripheral region of the panel for providing power needed for display. The metal traces in the peripheral region and electrode layers (anode or cathode) in a pixel region may be in the same layer formed simultaneously. However, the metal traces in the peripheral region are relatively wide and occupy a relatively large area. Thus, the surface topography (or surface morphology) of the metal traces is quite different from that of the electrode layers in the pixel region. For example, the metal traces in the peripheral region may have insufficient surface roughness, thus negatively affecting the quality of the subsequently formed material layers. For example, an insulating layer formed overlying the metal traces in the peripheral region may be too thin to effectively isolate two metal traces underlying and overlying the insulating layer, respectively. Thus, a short may occur between the two metal traces, negatively and seriously affecting the operation of the display panel. Moreover, because the metal traces in the peripheral region have a relatively large area, high stress may be generated in the metal traces.
Therefore, a display panel having improved quality is desired.